The Love of a Demigod
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Bella and her half-brother Percy are searching for five new Demigods. Will Bella find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

BPOV

I paried an attack from my oppent. I was in the practice arena, battling with a boy from the Apollo cabin. I thrust my sword at his side, but he blocked it.

Oh, pardon me. I'd better introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan, daughter of Posiden, half-sister of Perceus (Percy) Jackson and Tyson, who was half-cyclopus.

I quickly finished the boy off and went off to my cabin.

Me, Percy, and Tyson shared the Posiden cabin, as we were the only children to be discovered. I pushed my brown hair out of my choclate brown eyes that had flecks of sea green in them.

I was shocked to see Chiron, the head camp counsler, waiting for me. Percy, his soon-to-be-girlfriend Annabeth, and Thalia, who was the only child of Zeus and who had joined Artemies's band of hunters, who had vowed to never marry or fall in love, waiting as well.

"Hey guys, Chiron, what's up?" I asked as I watched my sword and sheild form back into the braclet and necklace they were hidden as.

"Bella," I could tell from Chiron's tone that this was not a happy visit, but not a horribly awful one either. "We have recieved direct word from the gods that they want us to send some Demigods to find some other, undiscovered Demigods."

"Oh," I said suprised. "How many?"

"Well, one from Ares, one from Athena, one from Apollo, and two from Posiden. So five." He said. I was shocked. I had convinced myself that Percy was my only mortal sibling, but apparently I was wrong. Recovering, I shook my head, as if to shake it off.

"And you're telling me because. . . "I trailed off.

Percy answered me. "I, you, Annabeth, and Thalia were directly chosen to do it by our parents." Once again, I was astonished. It was very rare that the gods chose the demigods who went on a Quest. They usely just told Chiron to pick.

"Okay, but what will we be doing? Do you know any of the supposed Demigods names?" I asked, quiet.

"You simply find out who they are, tell them the story, and bring them to camp. You'll have to enroll in the local highschool and keep on an act. You and Percy will be full brother and sister, Annabeth will be a friend of the family, and Thalia will be a cousin. You'll have to be careful not to spill any secrets, and you'll have to take Percy's last name. Thalia will be your mother's sister's daughter; there fore has a diffrent last name then you. Thalia, you'll be Thalia Cathlen while there. We don't know any of the Demigods names, no." He finished. I had already taken my suitcase out and was packing my most precious items. My clothes, my hair products, my mother's diary, my mom's old jewelry. . .

I teared up as I thought of my mother. She'd been killed by a monster when I was just finding out about my heritage. I'd been found by Grover, a half-goat, half-human creature. He brought me to camp and I'd been their ever since.

My older brother patted my shoulder when he saw the tear dribble down my cheek. He knew I only cried of one thing, and then, even rarely. I'd been seen crying twice after my mom died, then never again. I'd become Bella, the strong girl, the emotionless girl, the one that held strong through even death. I was the comforter, instead of the comforted. That was who I was.

I wiped the tear away discretely and stood. I'd been strong for a long time.

And I wasn't about to let my emotions control me now.

My stuff was ready and we were about to leave. I hugged Chiron, Tyson, Grover, and a few of my camp friends bye and we left. We were on flying Pegasus; mine was white all over, with a silver mane and wings. His name was Ash. I talked to him for a while, watching the clouds go by and the tiny buildings grow bigger as we reached our destnation and lowered. We finally stopped in the back yard of the house we'd be staying in. It was by the beach and the only sunny area in Forks. Percy and I automatically took off down to the water, begging for it after being in the air for so long. Annabeth and Thalia rolled their eyes, then ran with us and got drenched while Percy and I stayed dry.

Finally, we got bored and started back torwards the house.

We claimed rooms, got unpacked, and then I cooked dinner. We had blue, yes blue, spaghetti, and then headed to bed. Tommorrow we started highschool. Oh, joy. Note the sarcasm.

With all the weapons we had tucked somewhere on our bodies just in case, we headed out to the garage where some how there were three cars. A red mercedes, a pretty blue porshe, and a nice-looking white convertible. We all climbed into the porshe, me and Thalia jumping into the back, insisting Annabeth sit by Percy, who was driving. It was so painfully obvious they liked each other to everyone, _but _them.

We pulled into the Forks parking lot, found a parking space, and got out.

Everyone, and I mean, _everyone_, was staring at us. I started getting antsy and went for my braclet, but Thalia tugged my hand away, muttering the reason not to under her breath. I sighed, but complied.

_Finally,_ we reached the front office, grabbed our schedules from a secertary named Miss Cope and rushed to our class. We had all the same classes, thank the gods.

Entering English, which we all hated, because of our dyslexia, we gave the teacher our slips and sat down, me next to Thalia, the other two in front of us.

We tried to concentrate, we really did! But it was_ so_ hard. I found myself doodling, Thalia writing in ancient Greek, Percy absentmindedly writing Annabeth's name on a paper and Annabeth smiling and blushing as she read over his shoulder. So when the teacher asked me a question, I stammered and tried to make up an excuse, when someone slipped me a paper that had the answer.

I told the teacher it, and she left me alone.

I smiled at the small, pixie-like girl thankfully. She grinned back and slipped me another note.

_Do you and your friends want to sit with me and my family at lunch? -Alice Cullen :)_

I looked at her and nodded. She beamed at me and then the bell rang. My friends, brother and I scurried out of there, happy to be free.

The morning flew quickly and lunch time came. Alice was waiting outside the cafeteria, with her four siblings, a blond girl, a blond boy, a big, curly haired boy, and a bronze haired guy. Alice smiled and waved us over.

I went grasiously, as did Thalia and Annabeth, but my annoying brother took his slow time. I finally got irritated, went back and dragged him forward. When that didn't work, I got behind him and pushed, while Annabeth and Thalia grabbed his arms and helped. He was amused and didn't help us at all.

We finally reached the chuckling and laughing group of mortals. Entering the cafeteria, everyone stopped talking and watched us.

I quickly got antsy again and yelled, "What?! Never seen a person before? Now mind your own buisness! Didn't your mothers ever tell you that staring is RUDE!!!?" I glared at them until they turned around. Satisfied, I walked over to an empty table and plopped down. Five shocked, yet amused teens and a laughing Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth sat down around me. I got bored of the small talk and started toying with my braclet.

A hand covered mine, and I saw Percy give me a warning look, silently telling me not to uncap it. I rolled my eyes in response, but stopped messing with it.

"Aren't you all hungry?" I heard a velvety smooth voice ask. I glanced up at the bronze-haired boy named Edward.

"Nope, we don't eat cafeteria food. You never know when it may be posioned." I said, acting like it was a joke, but Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and I exchanged a serious glance. The Cullens didn't know how true that statement was.

I sighed and went back to my day-dreams. Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Hey, do you know if there's a Greek Mythology class here?" I asked Edward, who was the only one not talking. At my question, the demigods of this group glanced at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, there is." He told me. I shared a smile with Percy, think of how we'd ace that class, as long as the teacher didn't change into a monster and try and kill us. Edward continued. "In fact, we all have that next period."

I glanced at my schedule, knowing it was identical to the others. "Us, too." I said, and then asked Percy, "Do you think it will happen this time?" I grinned.

My brother smiled at me. "Let's hope not." Ann and Thai murmured an agreement.

Alice looked confused, as did the other mortals. I chuckled. "Inside joke." I told them.

They nodded, but still looked confused.

The bell rang and we all headed off to Ancient Greek.

Walking in, we saw names on every table. Emmett and Rose sat together, Alice and Jasper, Percy and Annabeth, Thalia and some boy with skin problems and bad breath, and I sat by Edward.

I sat down, offering Edward a small smile as the teacher started class. He gave me one in turn. I turned my attention to the front as the teacher, Ms. Sartha talked about the myths and gods and other stuff Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I grew up around since we were eleven.

Suddenly, Ms. Sartha called mine, Percy's, Annabeth's, and Thalia's name, telling us to come up front.

We exchanged confused expressions, but came up to the front, my hand on my braclet, Percy's hand in his pocket, no doubt fingering his pen, Riptide. We had all had bad experiences when it came to Greek history classes.

Once we were in line, facing the students, Ms. Sartha paced in front of us, and then stopped in front of me. I smirked evily and I stopped just sort of pulling the charm that would change it to a sword. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Then she was changing, her claws coming our, her skin turning green, her eyes changing to red. _Vampire._

I could see the Cullens staring wide-eyed and fearful at it, as though they could see through the mist. Then it hit me.

_They were the Demigods, the ones we were here for._

Thalia obviously saw it too, because she reached for the closest Cullens, Jasper and Alice, and ran them out of the room. Percy grabbed Emmett and Rosalie, pulling them out, too. Annabeth followed Percy and I grabbed Edward's hand tugging him along. He complied, but was still shocked. The vampire followed us. We ran into the forest surrounding the school, and then Percy and I pulled out our swords and sheilds, while Annabeth and Thalia tried to calm the scared Cullens.

I thrust my sword into the vampire's side, but it dodged at the last moment. Percy tried, too, but he was blocked as well. After a lot of these, and cuts on my cheek and a deep one on my head, I finally got irritated and thrust right into her stomach. She exploded into dust and my brother and I turned to the terrified Cullens.

I sighed and asked them, "Is there a place we can go to have a private chat?"

Edward spoke. "Our house", then headed torwards the parking lot. I stopped him.

"We can't be seen. We don't know if there are more monsters. This way," I led them all to our house where I climbed into our mercedes with Edward, Annabeth, Jasper and Alice, and Percy, Thai, Emmett, and Rosalie got into the convertible.

Edward directed me and I quickly found a white house. We went inside and sat down in the living room. I took a deep breath and began.

I told lots of stories and things about the gods, then the Demigod cycle, and then I told my story. They looked shocked and sad. The two girls were crying and the boys looked close to tears. Percy then told his, then Annabeth, then Thaila. Then came the time to tell them.

I spoke soft, trying to soften the suprise of this. "Listen guys, we didn't just tell you this because you can see through the mist. You are all part of our world. You are all Demigods. Your parent is Apollo, Athena, Ares, or Posiden, like Percy and I. Two of you are my sisters or brothers. One is Annabeth's sis or bro. The other three, well you have lots of half-sisters and brothers. The problem is who is who?"

I hadn't even finished speaking when a trident appeared above Rosalie and Alice's heads.

I smiled and hugged them. "My sisters." They looked suprised, then looked up and saw Posiden's symbol, marking them as his own. Percy hugged them, too.

"Now we have three unmarked demigods on our hands. We can stay for three more days, but if their not claimed by then, they'll have to move into the Hermes cabin." I'd already explained to the Cullens that it would be easier and safer for them to live at camp like me, Percy, Thai, and Annabeth did.

Suddenly, Annabeth's mom, Athena entered the room. All four of us bowed, Percy, Thai, and me saying, "Mi Lady," while Annabeth said, "Mother."

"Rise, Percy and Bella, children of Posiden, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth, my daughter." She said.

We rose slowly and Annabeth spoke, "Mother, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" I was curious, too. It wasn't everyday a god or goddess just walked into the room.

"My daughter, I'm here to claim your brother. I would have sent a signal, like Posiden did, but I was bored and decided to come in person." She smiled, and then walked over to Edward, who was frozen in shock. "Ah, my son, look how you've grown. I remember you as a baby, so handsome. And now, you're going to camp. My, how you all grow up so fast." He was astonished, then recovered.

"Mother?" He asked, as though the word was foreign. He bowed a little. She smiled, and then glanced at Jasper. "This one is definetly Apollo's boy, and that one is Ares's child." She finished, looking at Emmett.

Then she looked at me, and walked torwards me. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she leaned down to my eye-level and said, "Now, listen carefully. I already have your brother drooling over my daughter, I don't need Posiden's youngest little girl gawking over my son." She glanced at Edward while she said that, and I blushed, big time. "But," she continued. "I don't mind as much about having you as a daughter-in-law, as much as Jackson over there. So I give you my permission." I smiled at her as Edward looked confused.

I nodded once at her. "Yes, Lady Athena. Thank you, Lady Athena."

But Annabeth spoke up. "Mother, I don't think that's very fair. You give my older brother permission to love a Posiden's child, but you forbid me and Percy to. . . "She trailed off as she realized what she had said. Her, Percy, Edward, and I blushed and ducked our heads.

All of the sudden, another goddess walked in. It was the love goddess, **(I forgot her real name, so I made one up,)** Haeias. She swooped in and huffed out a breath. "Will you four _quit_ trying to convince yourselves? I'm getting irritated. You two," She pointed at Percy and Annabeth, "are so obviously in love, it's painful. And you two," She then pointed at Edward and I, "are so attracted to each other, a blind mortal could see it! Now, good day!" And with that, she dissappeared, leaving us shocked and bemused. I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through me, but I avoided his gaze.


	2. Author's note, Happy Birthday!

Hey, everybody! I love all your reviews and hope you love my stories. I have a surprise for all of my readers. Today is my thirteenth birthday! As of this minute I am 13 years and twenty minutes old! I am posting this on all my stories so everyone can see it.

Here's the deal. If I get a hundred "happy birthday"s, I will finish every one of my stories by the end of August. If I get twenty or more on one, I'll finish that one first. So pick your favorite story of mine and review!

Oh, and if it's your birthday today or tomorrow or anytime this month, tell me and I'll post it on my profile! Ok, later!

~~~Alissa


End file.
